


Perfect Symmetry

by FPwoper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: In which Dean gets drunk and gets lucky. With twins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my DCJ BB but this happened instead. Inspired by the first prompt on writing-prompt-s' post "100 dialogue prompts: part 3", which was "My sock is missing".
> 
> Written during a weekendwritingmarathon 1k1h.

**Perfect Symmetry**  

 

“My sock is missing.”

 

With a groan, Dean rolls over, and sighs into the pillow as he prepares himself to peek at whoever he took to bed last night. The voice sounds decidedly male, and while Dean doesn’t regret it, he is certainly more apprehensive about his male conquests than his female.

 

“On the doorjamb? And are you sure it’s yours that’s missing?”

 

Dean is pretty sure he isn’t asking the question, and he sits up in confusion. He immediately spotted the two men who both partially dressed, and he noticed how much alike they looked. That was exactly the moment when the previous night came crashing back into his mind.

 

***

 

Dean had gone to a bar. That was, in itself, not that much of a bad decision, except that he was already drunk and horny when he arrived, and apparently he couldn’t read too well when he’d had more than his share of vodka. Or at least, he didn’t _remember_ what kind of bar it was.

 

He was out and proud, and everyone except his dad knew about it – John had died before Dean could tell him, or that’s what he’d always told himself – so it wasn’t like the gay bar was something he was… scared of. It was just that he didn’t expect himself to get there in the first place. He sighed and settled at the bar, ordering a rum and coke. The night would be amazing regardless, and if his subconscious led him there, then it simply meant that he was apparently in need of a male one night stand. He was just glad that Sam had left to California again, so the apartment was just Dean’s again.

 

It didn’t even take long before a man slid on the bar stool next to his, and asked the bartender for a purple nurple and ‘whatever that cutie was having’. Dean didn’t look when the man sat down next to him, but he did when he started talking to him.

 

“So, you’re looking kind of down,” the man said. “I hope another rum and coke will settle that expression into something happier. You’d look better with a smile on your face.”

 

_At least he didn’t go for ‘You look better with a fucked out look on your face”,_ Dean thought a little sourly. Whenever a guy hit on him, it was always with comments on his pretty face and full lips. Granted, this guy also started with his face, but at least it was non-sexual.

 

“Thanks,” Dean said. “I’m Dean.”

 

“Castiel,” the man answered. “But you can call me Cas. I’m not really into the ‘by God’ part of my name, so…”

 

Dean smiled at that. “I don’t think God really cares about sexual orientation but hey. Whatever floats your boat, I guess.”

 

Castiel – Cas – smiled back and a few hours later, Dean was considerably more drunk than he’d ever been before. Cas had been paying for all of his drinks, and there had been a lot. So when Cas proposed that they got moving to his apartment, Dean said yes. He’d been wanting to get Cas to his apartment the entire night, but he thought now was especially a good time. He knew there was a possibility of him not getting it up again, but that didn’t mean that Castiel the angel couldn’t fuck _him_ into oblivion.

 

Dean saw Castiel’s face cloud over, though, when they left the bar. He looked left and right but only saw a few people lingering near the entrance of the bar with cigarettes lighted.

 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Dean asked, and Castiel looked away.

 

“My brother,” Castiel answered, and pointed towards a dark-haired man who looked exactly like him.

 

“Twins?”

 

“Yup.” Castiel sighed, and to Dean, it looked like he was a long-suffering victim of a war of brothers.

 

“So why the long face?”

 

“He always tries to sleep with my…” Castiel searched for the right word.

 

“Conquests?” a new voice cut in, and Dean was assaulted with a second Castiel in his vision. For a second, he really thought he’d conked out and was dreaming up this scenario, but then the second copy of Cas started talking, and Dean instantly _heard_ the difference between the two. “Hi, I’m Jimmy. Castiel’s brother.”

 

“I’d gathered that,” Dean answered. “I was hanging out with Cas, though, so unless you want to join in on the fun, I’m not going to pick you over Cas.”

 

At that, Jimmy’s eyes lit up and he looked over at Castiel. “You managed to pick one who doesn’t care that we’re twins?”

 

“I didn’t know,” Castiel admitted. “I didn’t really ask him before.”

 

“Wait.” Dean thought long and deep, and apparently the twins were waiting for him to formulate his thoughts. “So you two… are a thing?”  


“Kind of,” Jimmy said. “We can’t, really, but we try, still.”

 

“Weirdly hot.”

 

Jimmy scoffed and Castiel outright laughed at Dean’s comment. “Wow, you are really something,” Castiel said, and he took Dean’s hand in his own. “So are you willing to have the both of us?”

 

“Of course,” Dean slurred. “I’m not running away, am I?”

 

“You’re not in a state to be running,” Jimmy stated, and took Dean’s other hand. “Lead on. Where are we going?”

 

“Dean’s apartment,” Castiel answered. “He’s got one that’s completely empty. I don’t know if ours is empty or filled with Gabriel’s candy.”

 

After a ten minute walk they arrived at Dean’s apartment, and while he was fumbling with the keys to get them into the building, Castiel started kissing Jimmy. It was distracting for Dean, so it took even longer before they got in. When they finally reached his floor, Dean had to try and fit his house key into the lock, once more, and it proved to be an even bigger challenge because the twins were now groping each other through their clothes.

 

“Guys, please,” Dean groaned. “Stuff it for one second, so I can get us inside without you distracting me all the time, okay?”

 

They both laughed but did stop until they were inside, and at that point all bets were off. Dean was pushed into the front door by Castiel, who was very generous with his kisses. Jimmy was working off Dean’s clothes, and Dean tried to get Castiel’s button down off. They ended up near the couch, exchanging kisses between the three of them, before Dean found out that trying to take on two other guys on the couch was not a good idea space-wise, and he moved them towards the bedroom, where they all got naked, and then…

 

***

 

Dean actually can’t remember anything past them getting naked on his bed, and all snuggling in under the covers because they were cold. He takes in the messes that are Castiel and Jimmy, and smiles. The twins are obviously in a hurry to leave, and while Dean doesn’t actually know why, he can hazard a guess. People probably don’t deal very well with sleeping with twins – and the twins being _actual_ twins, not just two porn actors who look very much alike.

 

“Where are you two going?” he asks, voice hoarse from sleep.

 

The twins freeze with their hands on the door, and slowly turn around. The look on their faces says it pretty clearly: they were hoping he was still asleep. “Away?” Jimmy ventures, and he actually looks _afraid_.

 

“No,” Dean decides for them. “Get undressed and get back in my bed. I can’t remember jack shit from last night. Can’t remember if we did anything or not, and I really want some lasting memories.” He sees their faces, both still looking like deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck, so he tries to soothe them. “Please?”

 

Castiel and Jimmy look at each other and nod slightly. They tug off their clothes again, and slide under the covers with Dean.

 

“We’re sorry,” Castiel whispers in Dean’s ear, pressing soft kisses all around it. “We aren’t used to kindness in the morning.”

 

“Kinda picked up on that by your reaction,” Dean mumbles, nestling closer to Jimmy. “Did I miss anything last night?”

 

“Nah,” Jimmy answers. “We fell asleep. Your bed is amazing.”

 

Dean laughs and kisses Jimmy and Castiel both on their cheeks. “We can try again later. Once I’ve woken up again.”

 

“Definitely,” the twins agree, and just smile.

 

 

(They do, of course. And it’s amazing. It’s just that they don’t really get out of bed until the night has fallen again, and even then it’s just to get takeout.

Two years later they say it’s a good thing that the twins didn’t sneak out when Dean proposes to both of them.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com).  
> Comments and kudos make me write more.


End file.
